


Armchair Critics

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's an expert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armchair Critics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ladyasprin's prompt in my [Advent Drabbles](http://wendymr.livejournal.com/270852.html) request post.

“Since when is a pathologist also a handwriting analyst?” Robbie raises an incredulous eyebrow.

“And an expert in musical composition.” James smirks.

“An’ that DCI deserves demotion to uniform. Investigating a case involving personal friends! If Innocent got wind of that...”

James slowly draws a finger across his throat. Robbie grimaces.

“That’s not the worst, sir. This has put me off ever taking sick leave.”

“Eh?” 

“Didn’t you notice? His sergeant calls in sick, and next thing he’s got a new bagman! A uniformed constable!”

Robbie grins. “You get sick, promise I won’t replace you with less than a DC.”


End file.
